


Praying in agony on waiting shores 在岸边等待 （Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John以前也死过；Harold不可能现在就斩钉截铁放弃希望。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praying in agony on waiting shores 在岸边等待 （Translation/翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Praying in agony on waiting shores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342863) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



> *主要角色死亡！！！  
> *Gen清水向  
> *英文标题出自夏洛蒂勃朗特的小说Villette第42章  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

Harold的日历里没有待办事项，也没有预定日程。他出去，仅仅是为了散个步，然而他的脚步朝那个方向去了，沿着长街，经过肮脏昏暗的外卖店和飘着柴油味儿的装货码头，直到他伫立在河滨。

他凝视着被油污覆盖的水面，脑子里重现当天发生的事情，或者说，重现他想象中当天发生的事情，毕竟，他不曾亲历现场，尽管他听到了一切。枪声以致命的节奏无休止地响着；John在中情局的老朋友可谓不达目的不罢手。John的呼吸随着奔跑而变得急促而沉重。他一直跑到无路可逃。Harold想象他从码头上纵身一跃时脸上的表情。那大概是一个淡淡的苦笑，因为他知道他最好的西装马上就要完蛋了。

三个月，又零十一天。活不见人，死不见尸。John以前也死过；Harold不可能现在就斩钉截铁放弃希望。他像阅读神谕一般盯着哈德逊河，希望牛顿定律稍作改变便能适用：由此入则必然由此出。但是肮脏的棕褐色河水仍然无动于衷地保持着浑浊与沉默。它什么都不能给他。

他还有工作要做——当然，工作永远不会停止——所以Harold回身向图书馆走去，已经有一个新号码等着他了。

对他来说，John无可取代。这个叫Jarvis的男人，前国安局特工，他不过是眼下的权宜之计。这是个行动高效的反社会分子，起码他能响应Harold的电话随叫随到。他听取最新情况介绍的时候面无表情，仿佛一堵砖墙。

“我去办"是他唯一的回答。

他步履轻快地大步走出图书馆。Harold从未告诉他号码的来源，而他也从未提问。他从来没有了解Harold生活的企图，也从来不跟踪他到他某个假身份的办公室。除了拿人钱财替人消灾之外，他似乎对所有其他事情都无动于衷。Harold无法忽略此中的讽刺：他曾经自以为想要的局面已经变为现实，他却对此深恶痛绝。

图书馆里的一天结束了，他带着愉悦的心情坐进接他的车的后座。高峰时期，交通一路堵到拉奇蒙特。最后他终于顺利到家，坐在他心爱的椅子上，Jim给他送来一杯苏格兰威士忌和一叠待阅邮件。

公司收益表和各色手机服务优惠单中夹着John的公寓续租通知。过去的三个月又十一天里，Harold一直充任John的代理人，代他付账，按照他留下时的模样打理一切。他把续租通知放到一边。他还没有准备好作出最终无可回避的决定。再等一等，他对自己说。

号码一个接一个地不断出现，日子也一天接一天地飞逝而过，救人于水火的工作一如既往，只是没了电话那一头的冷幽默或者仿佛永远意有所指的婉转嗓音做调剂。

三个月又二十七天之后，没有特殊诱因，没有重大意义，只不过是一个偶然的周三，Harold作出了决定。等到John回来的时候，他需要彻底改头换面，需要一个新的住所，一个安全的地方。没有必要再拖延下去了。

他们的车在John的住所外停下，Jim主动表示：“可以让我来。"

“没这个必要。”

这是Harold的活儿，虽然其实也不费什么事。John或者是个内心的享乐派，但是他的实际生活却极尽简约之能事。Harold在卧室衣柜里找到一套挂着的西装。他把西装整齐地折好，放进他带来的购物袋里。他把抽屉里的内衣和袜子清空，拿走整齐堆叠好的衬衫，有些衬衫甚至还没拆封，玻璃纸包装仍在。等到John回来，Harold会给他置办全套新行头，或者，他想要什么都行。

床头柜上放着《天使望故乡》。这是Harold的藏书之一。他把书拿起来，手中感受到熟悉的分量。但是，当他注意到书页的折角时，他的喉咙突然像是被人一把揪紧。他从没想到John真的会去读这本书，而他确实读了，就在他离开之前。Harold把书也放进购物袋里。他永远没有勇气再翻开这本书了。

他已经走到了门口，又突如其来地折回来，作最后的检查。不顾抗议的背部，他跪下来检查床底，然后他看到了它们，被床罩半挡：John的皮靴，已经穿得很旧了。他把它们连同购物袋一起带到楼下的车里。别的东西被他送到慈善商店，但是靴子却被漏下了。这不过是个疏忽，仅此而已。

Jim在给轿车作夜间养护的时候发现了靴子。他把它们拿进来，一脸歉意：“如果你愿意，我可以——”

Harold从他手里取走靴子。“没那个必要。”

晚饭之后，他把靴子拿到楼上。他的衣橱是他最钟爱的癖好之一。他走进步入式衣橱，欣赏一排排整齐的西装、线条流畅的橱柜、一个个装满定制衬衫和丝质领带的抽屉。他的鞋子放在鞋架上，排得整整齐齐。在他的棕色雕花布洛克鞋和他最心爱的那双黑色牛津鞋之间，他清了个空位出来放置John的靴子。他又一次感觉到其中的讽刺：他把John的物件摆在离他如此近的地方，但他甚至从未允许John本人突破这个距离。他甚至无法许诺，如果John平安回来，他就会允许John的靠近——但至少是有这个可能的。

此后，他像平常一样坐在书桌前。这里的布置跟图书馆的一样复杂精致，私密性更胜一筹。此时，私密性格外重要，因为他查看着监控录像，寻找异常情况，或者某种痕迹，或者John留下的一条隐藏信息。他想证明他还活着。

等他蜷在电脑前睡着的时候，天边已经亮起微弱的晨光。又一个号码等着他。

——完结——


End file.
